


Une histoire d'aldultère

by Chisana_ran



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P England (Hetalia), 2P France (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, Adult Content, Adultery, Gay Sex, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisana_ran/pseuds/Chisana_ran
Summary: Lilian a appelé Oliver pour une petite séance de baise, mais lorsqu'il arrive Oliver découvre une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir et qui lui fera petit à petit perdre la raison. Univers des 2P.





	Une histoire d'aldultère

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Me voici avec une petite fiction Oliver x Lilian (2P England x 2P France), j’espère qu’elle va vous plaire quand même malgré qu’elle soit un peu PWP sur les bords. Personnellement, j’ai passé un bon moment à écrire cette histoire !
> 
> Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hiamruya, je ne possède en tant qu’auteur seulement la trame de cette histoire.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~

Quand Oliver avait débarqué chez Lilian après que celui-ci lui ai demandé, on ne refusait pas une invitation de baise venant de ce dieu du sexe, il avait vu rouge.   
Ses yeux vairons s’illuminèrent d’une folie destructrice, ses mains se crispèrent et son corps entier fût prit de spasme incontrôlable. Rien ne pourrait le retenir, il allait laisser libre court à son délire meurtrier. 

Comment ce connard avait-il simplement osé ?! 

Même s’il avait horreur de ce genre de langage, ici il était totalement justifié. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux en était la cause.   
Il venait de surprendre son homme en plein adultère avec ce qui semblait être la femme de ménage. Cette-dernière suçant lamentablement Lilian. Oliver pouvait le faire bien mieux et prendre bien plus loin qu’elle le membre imposant de son chéri! 

Cette catin ne méritait qu’une chose, mourir impitoyablement sous les coups d’Oliver de la façon la plus longue, cruelle et douloureuse qui soit. C’était le sort réservé à tous ceux qui exprimait un quelconque désir envers le français. Il était à lui et personne n’avait le droit de toucher à ses affaires en son absence !

Comment cette salope avait-elle osé toucher à son homme ?! 

Les principaux concernés remarquèrent enfin la présence de la nation britannique dans la pièce.   
Lilian ne réagit pas plus que ça puisqu’il savait que l’anglais malgré sa fureur ne lui ferait rien de trop grave. Il était bien trop attaché à lui pour l’éradiquer de la surface de la planète, par contre il en était autrement pour la jeune femme à genoux entre ses cuisses. Se stoppant enfin dans son activité, elle se retourna pour observer le visiteur inattendu et glapit de terreur en voyant la haine du blond dirigé à son encontre. 

Et c’est sans laisser lui laisser plus de temps pour réagir qu’Oliver se jeta sur elle, un long couteau tranchant sortit de nul par dans sa main.  
Il la poignarda à de nombreuse reprise comme le ferait un dément, la faisant se noyer dans son propre sang. Mais même une fois morte sous ses coups, sa frénésie sanglante ne le quitta pas.  
Il poignarda son corps inlassablement sous le regard quelque peu impressionné de Lilian. 

Jamais il n’avait vu son anglais tuer l’un ou l’une de ses amantes devant lui, il s’avait juste qu’ils étaient tous morts pour avoir passer un peu de bon temps avec lui.   
Même si de son côté, il ne prenait pas vraiment de plaisir, le seul qui arrivait à vraiment lui faire prendre son pied sexuellement parlant était Oliver. Mais ça, sa mauvaise foi ne lui permettrait jamais de lui dire en face.

Le britannique s’arrêta lorsque le corps de la jeune femme n’avait plus rien d’humain, elle n’était absolument plus reconnaissable déchiquetée ainsi. Et il se tourna dès lors vers Lilian qui déglutit d’appréhension.

« Bon, maintenant que cette… nuisance a disparu, j’aimerais quelques explications de ta part mon cher. 

\- Je l’ai reluqué, elle a voulu me sucer et t’était toujours pas arrivé. »

Après une telle démonstration de force de sa part, mieux ne valait pas mentir au blond. Surtout qu’il était encore dégoulinant de sang. Et le ton qu’il avait utilisé pour poser sa question n’était pas des plus engageants. Il avait même fait un effort pour ne pas l’insulter et avait dépassé le quota de mots qu’il disait généralement dans une phrase.

« Tu la laissée te sucer uniquement parce que je n’étais pas là ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que j’arrive ? »

Une colère sourde était sous-entendue dans ces paroles. Une colère qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Lilian qui avait pourtant essayé d’être gentil.

« Non et si t’es pas content c’est pareil ! Va te faire foutre, enculé ! Je baise qui je veux !

\- C’est bien pour ça que j’étais venue, et je te ferais passer l’idée de me tromper ! »

Sur ces paroles, Oliver se jeta cette fois sur Lilian pour le renverser, et le cri de protestation du français s’éteignit bien vite lorsqu’il le prit en bouche.   
Il avait tenté de se distraire en l’attendant, et dans ce laps de temps il avait oublié à quel point le blond suçait incroyablement bien. Passant sa langue sur les veines apparentes, suçotant son gland rougi, changeant aléatoirement la vitesse et lui offrant parfois quelques gorges profondes.   
Rien qu’avec une fellation, il le faisait monter au septième ciel. Il grogna son plaisir comme un encouragement pour cette bouche si chaude, humide et accueillante. Il se laissa faire, profitant simplement de ce qu’Oliver et sa bouche avait à lui offrir.  
Les sensations qu’il lui offrait étaient mille fois meilleures que ce qu’avait fait cette greluche et il ne tarda pas longtemps avant de venir en lui, après l’avoir forcé une dernière fois à le prendre encore plus loin. Ce dernier avala goulument la substance offerte, et s’en lécha les lèvres dans une invitation implicite à en faire plus.

L’Oliver qu’il connaissait était revenu, avec son sourire habituel. La lueur prédatrice dans ses yeux avait disparu pour laisser la place à une luxure et un désir absolument pas réprimé. Et le français allait se faire un plaisir d’y répondre. Mais il fut stoppé avant d’avoir put retourner l’anglais pour le prendre à même le sol dur.

« Oh non, pour l’instant c’est moi qui mène mon amour ~ »

Oliver se redressa pour faire sombrer Lilian dans un baiser où l’air se faisait de plus en plus rare. Les langues dansant méticuleusement un ballet dont-elles avaient le secret. Les dents s’entrechoquèrent, les lèvres furent attaquées. C’était violent mais plaisant. Des gouttes de sang perlèrent des lèvres du français qu’Oliver s’empressa de laper.   
Ce dernier délaissa les lèvres tentatrices pour se concentrer alors sur le coup de celui-ci, s’appliquant à y apposer nombres de suçons et à le mordiller dans le seul but de montrer sa possessivité. 

Mais Lilian en avait marre de se soumettre au désir de l’anglais et décida qu’un changement de position s’imposait. De plus c’était Oliver qui lui appartenait, qui était sa chose et pas l’inverse. Une fois qu’il eu repris l’ascendant, la partie commença vraiment.   
Il avait déchiré sans aucune patience les vêtements de son homologue et n’attendit pas plus longtemps pour répéter les mêmes actes avec les siens.   
Découvrant par ce geste la virilité toute tendu et déjà luisante de liquide d’Oliver. Il frotta lascivement ses hanches contre lui, leur longueurs respectives se frôlèrent leurs soutirant un soupir conjoint de bien-être. Mais il n’allait pas tenir éternellement comme ça. Le blond avait intérêts à vite écarter les cuisses s’il voulait que tout se passe bien.   
Et heureusement c’est ce qu’il fit, lui présentant son intimité dans le même temps qu’il se mettait à quatre pattes pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Lilian ne put se retenir, la vue était bien trop émoustillante, et il s’enfonça d’un coup dans l’antre chaude de son partenaire, sans aucune préparation au préalable.

Un cri de douleur échappa à Oliver sous l’intrusion soudaine de ses chairs mais le plaisir reprit bien vite le dessus. Il adorait être prit violemment et sans aucune pitié par Lilian. Et lorsque celui-ci commença à le pilonner sans plus attendre, il était au comble du bonheur. Le sol rugueux écorchait ses mains et se genoux, lui donnant un cocktail de plaisir et de douleur tout à fait agréable. Mais tout c’était avant que Lilian ne le retourne pour placer une des ses jambes au dessus de son épaule, c’était à présent son dos qui souffrait des frottements de plus en plus rapide.

Les déhanchements bestial du français, allaient toujours plus loin à l’intérieur de lui et étaient toujours plus forts. Sa prostate était martelée à chaque coup de reins de Lilian. Des vagues de plaisirs ne cessaient de s’emparer de son corps. Ses hanches bougèrent de leurs propres volontés contre cette virilité qui lui faisait tant de biens en le pilonnant ainsi.   
Aucun des deux ne se retenait vocalement, Lilian grognant son plaisir toujours plus fort, accompagné des cris toujours plus enthousiastes d’Oliver.  
Les chairs de l’anglais se resserraient autour de la verge de Lilian à chaque fois qu’il butait contre sa boule de nerfs. Et c’est dans un dernier cri et après l’avoir prévenu qu’Oliver se libéra enfin entre leurs deux ventres, après bons nombres de coup à l’intérieur de lui.   
Sa jouissance entrainant un resserrement significatif qui fit jouir le français à son tour. Sa semence remplissant un Oliver gémissant son plaisir de sentir ce liquide brûlant tout au fond de lui.

Mais aucuns d’entre eux n’était encore rassasiés. Et d’un regard, ils se mirent d’accord pour entamer un nouveau round.   
Lilian qui ne s’était toujours pas retiré de l’intimité d’Oliver se surprit à se sentir reprendre de la vigueur rien qu’à la vue de son amant soumis à lui. Celui-ci ria de ce fait ajoutant quelques paroles pour faire bon effet.

« Content de voir que je te plais ~ C’est agréable de savoir que je te fais autant bander, mais ne crois pas t’en sortir si facilement mon chéri ! »

Malgré leurs états post-orgasmiques, Oliver trouva la force de se dégager de l’emprise de Lilian pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Collant ostensiblement son postérieur à l’érection de son petit-ami. Gémissant encore plus bruyamment lorsqu’il s’aperçût que la semence de son bien-aimé avait commencé à s’écouler le long de ses cuisses blanches.

Ce dernier était frustré de le voir au dessus de lui, même si Oliver appréciait plus que tout être prit par Lilian, sentir qu’il était rempli par la verge de celui-ci et que pour rien au monde il n’aurait voulu échanger sa place il était frustré. Il préférait quand c’était lui qui menait la danse.   
Mais un drôle d’éclat avait pris place dans les yeux de son amant, le défiant de ne serait-ce que de tenter de reprendre le dessus. N’étant pas suicidaire, il le laissa faire comme bon lui semblait malgré ses réticences.

Il ne regretta pas son choix. 

Oliver se plaça de façon à se qu’ils puissent mutuellement se faire du bien. L’anglais reprit une fellation modéré, donnant au français juste de quoi l’excité mais pas assez pour le faire venir. Il métrisait vraiment l’art de la pipe à la perfection. Tandis que lui-même s’attardait également sur sa verge pour lui donner un peu de plaisir aussi.

Une fois qu’Oliver les jugea suffisamment excités, il se retourna posant son intimité contre le gland de Lilian et laissa la gravité faire le travail.   
Il descendit lentement et lorsqu’il fut entièrement en lui, Lilian ne tenant encore une fois plus agrippa ses hanches et recommença à le pilonner bien plus fort qu’il ne l’avait fait auparavant. La voix éraillée d’Oliver ne tenait plus le rythme rapide que lui avait imposé le français qui butait maintenant à chaque fois dans la prostate du plus petit, ayant trouvé le bon angle de pénétration pour lui faire atteindre les plus hautes limbes du plaisir.  
Les positions se succédaient, Oliver l’aspirait toujours plus profondément à l’intérieur de lui, ne voulant pas le laisser repartir. Ses parois chaudes et accueillantes se contractaient encore et encore.  
Ils s’embrassaient de temps en temps, cherchant inconsciemment la présence de l’autre. Il approfondissait certains échanges, pas tous. Lilian marqua tout le corps d’Oliver par des morsures, des suçons pour prouve qu’il lui appartenait et pour marquer sauvagement son territoire.  
Et ils finassèrent quasiment en même temps, se propulsant en un instant au plus haut de nirvana.

C’est haletant et avec la respiration erratique que se retrouvèrent les deux nations. Oliver s’étant effondré sous le coup d’un orgasme surpuissant.  
Tous les deux le savaient, ils étaient le meilleur coup que l’autre ai connu. Et même si l’anglais le disait à quiconque voudrait l’entendre, c’était l’inverse pour le français, sa mauvaise foi l’en empêchait.   
Mais de temps à autre, après une séance de baise intense, Lilian se laissait aller. Au plus grand bonheur d’Oliver.

« …Tu es à moi, tu es ma chose et je t’aime.

\- Moi aussi mon amour ~ »

Oliver se blottit contre lui, bien partit pour une séance de sommeil réparatrice après avoir fourni autant d’effort physique. La chaleur que lui procurait le petit blond l’entrainait lui aussi vers un sommeil lourd et profond, sans aucun rêve. Quoiqu’il ne serait pas contre un rêve érotique… sachant qu’Oliver serait toujours là à son réveil pour le satisfaire…

Lilian se demandait vraiment comment leur couple avait réussi à tenir pendant si longtemps, on parlait quand même de plusieurs siècles de relation.   
Il était opposé mais similaires, s’entendant parfaitement sexuellement parlant mais en désaccord sur tout le reste. Oliver était trop démonstratif avec ses sentiments alors que Lilian ne montrait jamais rien. 

C’était un miracle qui ne tenait qu’un un fil.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Comment l’avez-vous trouvé ?   
> J’attendrais vos commentaires, critiques, remarques, encouragements… dans la partie des reviews ! S'il vous plaît ! C'était quand même ma première fiction !
> 
> Sur ce, à une prochaine fois !


End file.
